Der Schneemann mit dem blauen Schal
by Francesca Valentine
Summary: Was wohl ein Schneemann mit einem blauen Schal für Folgen mit sich zieht? Auf jeden Fall keine Langweile. ( Johnlock - Slash) Ein kleiner Weihnachtlicher OS.


Der Schneemann mit dem Blauen Schal

Schon seit einer Woche schneit es ununterbrochen in London. Für einige ist dies lästig, doch für John Watson ist das eine überwältigende Freude. Sein Mitbewohner Sherlock Holmes sieht das aber anders. Verwundert blickt er John an, als dieser dick eingepackt gerade die Wohnung verlassen wollte. „Willst du wirklich jetzt herausgehen?", fragt er John skeptisch. John dreht sich grinsend zu den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich liebe den Winter, Sherlock! Das ist die beste Jahreszeit. London sieht verschneit viel schöner aus.", schwärmt er. Sherlock verdreht gähnend seine Augen. „Langweilig! Für mich ist London immer schön, wenn diese Stadt mir einen netten spannenden Mord liefert.", meint er kühl. John schüttelt seufzend seinen Kopf. „Langweile dich ruhig weiter. Ich werde jetzt einen Schneemann bauen.", sagt John freudig und hält stolz dabei eine Karotte hoch. Wieder verdreht Sherlock nur seine Augen. „Beschwere dich nicht wenn du dich mal wieder erkältest.", ruft Sherlock ihm noch nach, doch John ist schon längst durch die Tür verschwunden.

Sherlock schaut stur zur Dachdecke während er auf der Couch liegt. Wie kann man nur den Winter lieben? Der Schnee ist einfach nur eine nervige Last. Diesen Monat ist Sherlock schon oft verspätet an den Tatorten angekommen und wer ist daran Schuld? Der Winter und der blöde nervende Schnee. Sherlock schnauft wütend auf. Dann musste er auch noch Johns ständige Weihnachtliche Laune ertragen. Das soll alles schön sein? Sherlock hat eindeutig eine andere Auffassung von dem Wort schön. Seine Laune wird immer schlechter, da seine Langweilig sich ins unermessliche steigert. Seufzend setzt er sich auf und fährt sich danach mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Wieso hat John ihn alleine gelassen? Sherlock hätte wenigstens mit ihm etwas reden können. Vielleicht hätte das seine Langweile etwas gemildert.

Schwungvoll steht er von der Couch auf und dann geht er mit eiligen Schritten ans Fenster. Seine Laune hat einen absoluten neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht, als er die vielen Schneeflocken in der Luft fliegen sieht, doch etwas anderes erlangt plötzlich seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sherlock erblickt John auf dem Bürgersteig. John formt mit seinen Händen, die in roten Handschuhe gelagert sind, eine große Schneekugel. Dabei färben sich seine Wangen leicht rosa. Verwundert stellt der Schwarzhaarige fest, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gebildet hat. Seufzend schüttelt er seinen Kopf, doch er wendet sich nicht von den Anblick von John ab. Stumm beobachtet er seinen Mitbewohner beim Schneemann bauen zu. Nach einigen Minuten steht John lächelnd vor einen fertigen Schneemann, doch für Sherlock ist dieser Schneemann nicht fertig. John scheint aber mit diesem zufrieden zu sein.

Entschlossen wendet sich Sherlock vom Fenster ab und zieht sich dann schnell seinen Mantel und Schal an. Mit seiner Entscheidung wird er John bestimmt überraschen, was für Sherlock wiederum eine Genugtuung sein wird. Lächelnd läuft er die Treppen hinunter und dann öffnet er rasant die Tür. Sherlock friert jetzt schon, doch als er John vom näheren betrachtet erwärmt sich sein Herz automatisch. Er versucht nicht zu lächeln, als John ihn verwirrt ansieht. Sherlock stellt sich neben John und sieht dabei nur den Schneemann an. „Er ist mir gut gelungen, nicht wahr?", fragt John stolz, doch Sherlock schüttelt nur wortlos seinen Kopf. „Es fehlt etwas.", meint er als er den Schneemann anstarrt. John sieht ihn verständnislos an. „Der Schneemann hat drei Knöpfe am Bauch, er hat zwei Knopf Augen, er hat eine Karotte als Nase, er hat auch drei kleine Steinchen zu einem Mund geformt und dann hat er noch einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Was bitteschön fehlt?", fragt John etwas zickig. Noch nie hat sich jemand über seine Schneemänner beschwert!

Sherlock muss sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Man darf den Herrn Watson nie kritisieren, da wird dieser nämlich direkt zu eine Zicke. Sherlock schüttelt abermals seinen Kopf, doch diesmal noch seufzend. Johns Kopf färbt sich rot, diesmal vor Wut. „Dann kläre mich doch bitte mal auf, Sherlock.", sagt er versucht ruhig, doch Sherlock kann seinen Zorn förmlich spüren. Seine Langweile verschwindet immer mehr, da dieses kleine Spielchen Sherlock sehr gefällt. Der Schwarzhaarige fasst sich an seinen Schal und zieht diesen dann auch aus. Er wickelt den tiefblauen Schal um den Schneemann. „Jetzt ist der perfekt, John.", schmunzelt Sherlock und dreht sich dann zu ihm. John seufzt, doch dann fängt er an zu grinsen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragt er ihn. Sherlock zuckt mit seinen Schultern. „Ich hatte Langweile. Bilde dir darauf bloß nichts ein, John.", fügt er noch direkt zu, als Johns grinsen breiter wird. „Komm schon! Du kannst den Winter doch nicht hassen, Sherlock!", meint er lachend. Sherlock fängt an zu schmunzeln, als er seinen Mitbewohner ansieht. John sieht mit Schnee in seinen Haaren und rosa Wangen einfach süß aus. „Ich habe es wegen dir gemacht.", antwortet Sherlock und dreht sich im selben Moment wieder um. Langsam geht er wieder zu Tür, doch John hält ihn zurück. Verwundert dreht sich Sherlock zu ihm um, wo ihn direkt paar strahlende Augen fixieren.

Die Flauschigen Handschuhe legen sich auf seine beiden Wangen und mit einem Ruck zieht John ihn zu sich hinunter. Johns Lippen treffen auf seine. Sherlocks Augen weiten sich erschrocken, doch dann schließt er diese genießerisch. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass der Kleinere so weiche sinnliche Lippen hat. John löst sich von ihm und sieht ihn dabei schelmisch an. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sherlock.", trällert er ihm noch entgegen, danach läuft John an ihn vorbei und betritt das Haus. Sherlock bleibt mit einem grinsen zurück.

Anscheinend wird es nicht mehr so langweilig werden, wenn der Schwarzhaarige keinen Fall hat. Die gemeinsame Zeit mit John könnte noch interessant werden. Mit einem viel breiteren grinsen geht Sherlock wieder in die Wohnung.


End file.
